Curzon Havillant
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Curzon Havillant |- style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" colspan="4" align="top" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" August 12, 283 AP in Tetul, Kukuria - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 311AP ICARA Champion, 309 AP Ayrtona 500 Champion - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" ICARA, RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Teams Raced colspan="3" Isolde-Valkan, Parmiyon, Schnysna - |- |} Curzon Havillant is an ICARA open-wheel and former RZOEAZ stock car racing driver hailing from Kukuria. He is considered one of the most naturally talented and intrinsically quick open-wheel race car drivers in history, and has enjoyed much success over the years, including winning the famed Ayrtona 500 in 309AP, and the ICARA Championship title in 311AP. Havillant has also gained some unwanted fame for his notorious bad luck, earning him the nickname "Curse-On Havillant", as he has a seemingly uncanny way of losing apparently sure race victories through various technical failures, freak incidents, or other sheer bad fortune. It is said that Havillant has lost considerably more race victories than won. History Havillant started racing in his native Kukuria from an early age, pretty much driving whatever he could get his talented young hands on, including Go-Karts and MiniFormula. He immediately garnered attention with his natural ability to drive quickly, even though his erratic style made for a few spectacular shunts along the way, and the resulting repair and insurance bills somewhat hampered his progress. Havillant's first big break came when he was able to secure a drive in the Zartanian RZOEAZ series, even though his primary interest was open-wheel racing. His success in stock cars was moderate at best, and he was soon looking for ways to make the switch to ICARA, which proved more difficult than expected due to some complicated contractual issues to release him from his obligations. When RZOEAZ went on hiatus, Havillant was able to make the switch to ICARA, debuting for the also Kukurian Isolde-Valkan team, and going on to drive for Parmiyon and Schnysna in the seasons to follow, quickly establishing himself as one of the premier drivers of the championship, despite his also growing reputation for having "bad luck". When the RZOEAZ hiatus ended, Havillant found himself in the awkward situation of having contractual obligations that necessiatated his return to RZOEAZ for the 312AP season. After a lengthy legal battle to extract himself from his RZOEAZ obligations, Havillant was able to re-join ICARA during the already ongoing season 313AP, and has been racing there full time since then. ICARA Career 305AP Season: RZOEAZ Hiatus and ICARA Debut with Isolde-Valkan Havillant fittingly made his debut in his fellow Kukurian Isolde team, which has long been known for giving rookies and young drivers a chance to prove themselves. Havillant's rookie year wasn't outstanding, although he did show his brilliance by winning the classic race at Alphalpha Island, the next-to-last race of the season. 306AP to 308AP Seasons: The Parmiyon Years His win in Deucoland caught the eye of the burgeoning Parmiyon team, the Zartanians looking for a young talent to build up their team with. They signed Havillant, and together would score 6 race victories over the next three seasons, with two top-10 Championship finishes in 307AP and 308AP. 309AP Season: Move to Schnysna and Ayrtona 500 Glory By 309AP, Havillant had established himself as one of the top drivers of the series, and he was signed to the prestigious Schnysna team to partner their established star driver Juan-Miguel Wolfganger. Havillant would not disappoint, winning the first outing for Schnysna at the Ayrtona 500 that year. 310AP Season: Starring at Schnysna Havillant would quickly prove to be a match to his more experienced team mate, and more. 310AP saw 3 race wins, but his first Championship title continued to evade him. 311AP Season: Feud with Nikhlas Denim and Championship Title! Schnysna replaced the departing Juan-Miguel Wolfganger with Nikhlas Denim. However, the two team mates did not get along at all, and there were several on-track incidents that further exasperated the rivalry between them. Havillant would eventually finally win the long-desired Championship title, but was forced to depart to the RZOEAZ for the 312AP season in a shocking twist that left him depressed. 312 AP Season: Contractual Return to Post-Hiatus RZOEAZ Not wanting to run RZOEAZ, but contractually obligated to, Havillant spent more of the year trying to extract himself from his stock car contracts in order to return to ICARA as soon as possible. His efforts would not bear fruit before the beginning of the 313AP season, however. 313AP Season: Return to ICARA with Schnysna and continuation of feud with Nikhlas Denim Havillant was finally able to re-join his true calling, the ICARA series, altough he was still forced to miss three races during the early 313AP season, for which he was replaced by the retired Jonathan Bregenza. Havillant would impress by winning his first race back in the series, which was also his home race in Kukuria, for a most glorious moment. He would win 2 more races and finish 10th in the Championship, despite missing 3 races. His return also meant the continuation of the feud with Nikhlas Denim, which culminated in the Babender leaving the Schnysna team at the end of the 313AP season. 314AP, 315AP and 316AP Seasons: Close calls with Schnysna Arguably considered the best driver of the ICARA series, Havillant frustratingly finished runner-up in the Championship in all three, the 314AP, 315AP and 316AP seasons. Career Stats RZOEAZ Career Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:ICARA Category:Schnysna Drivers